This is what I need help on XD
by Ukanokami
Summary: This is a DracoHermione[no da]. As you can plainly see, I don't have a title. Please read and review. If you want to suggest a title, feel free to tell me. Well, enjoy. XD XD XD


Harry Potter  
  
DISCLAIMER: No I don't own Harry Potter. When will you people learn?  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************************************************************** DarkfireTails (was Aquas Flare): Yo. I missed you all so much! Sorry I haven't been on in a long while. I was preoccupied. Quite a situation that was.  
  
This fic is a Draco/Hermione. And hopefully it will stay that way. C.-F.F. is NOT going to be here (Thank God!!!).  
  
I have been watching Sorcerer's Stone and Chamber of Secrets a few million times (not really a few million) and I think I could make a good fic this time. If not, then . . . off with my head. XD.  
  
I have no idea what a songfic is, so if this is one please tell me. I'll be putting in a few songs. I don't know if I'll put one in this chapter.  
  
Here goes * crosses her fingers * . . .  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************************************************************  
  
Chapter 1: Prologue  
  
Hermione Granger stepped out into the sun. The autumn breeze that fell upon her skin made her shiver, but it didn't bother her. She smiled and looked toward the lake, her cinnamon eyes shone under the sun. Her two best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley stepped out behind her. She turned around and smiled at them too.  
  
"It's wonderful out here. The wind in your face, the sun reflecting on your eyes . . . um . . . guys?"  
  
Ron and Harry were staring at their friend. Her face, radiant under the sun, was twisted in a look of confusion. Ron merely smiled at Hermione. He loved her as a sister and seeing her happy made him happy.  
  
Harry, on the other hand, loved her more than just a friend. She had grown even more beautiful since their last year together and he couldn't help looking at her. Nor could any other guy she passed.  
  
" . . . Guys? . . ."  
  
"It's nothing, Hermione. It's just that, well . . . " Ron started. He glanced at Harry, then did a double take. Harry had a dreamy expression on his face that made him look mentally challenged. Ron was trying to keep himself from laughing at the look on Hermione and Harry's faces. Especially the look on Harry's face.  
  
"That.? That what? Honestly!" Hermione exclaimed. "Stop staring at me!" she added to Harry. He was totally creeping her out.  
  
Ron couldn't hold it in anymore. He laughed at his friend. Harry snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Ron's laughter.  
  
"Huh? What?" he asked. Harry looked from an annoyed looking Hermione to Ron, who was now pounding the ground with his fists.  
  
"What?!" he asked again, getting annoyed at the fact that he was receiving no answer. Ron was rolling on the ground and Hermione was busy rubbing her temple, muttering something about immature boys.  
  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
Draco Malfoy rested under a tree in front of the Great Lake. It was a Saturday and the weather conditions were perfect. He had barely closed his eyes when they fell upon the figure that had just stepped out onto the grounds, right across the lake from where he was sitting.  
  
"Bloody . . . Is that . . .? Granger?" he breathed.  
  
Her face gleamed in the sun and she was smiling, savoring the moment. Harry and Ron had stepped out behind her and she turned to smile at them. Draco had watched as her hair swung gracefully from left to right, exposing her neck for a brief moment. He looked at Potter and Weasley, staring at the golden brown haired goddess in front of them.  
  
'Wait . . . what did I just call her?' he asked himself, disgusted. Who would call a filthy mud . . . blood like her a . . . a goddess?  
  
Draco was getting confused. He looked back at the Golden Trio. Weasley was rolling on the ground and Potter was looking mentally challenged. Hermi-Granger had one hand on her hip and the other rubbing her forehead. She looked annoyed at something. Then she turned around, and their eyes met.  
  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
Hermione, clearly, was annoyed. But she wasn't going to let two bloody immature idiots ruin her day. No. She was going to enjoy the perfect weather (a little chilly, but nonetheless perfect) outside, with or without them.  
  
Turning around, she decided she would go on ahead. When she looked up, she found herself gazing into soft, silvery gray orbs. Draco Malfoy was looking straight at her. It felt almost as if they were having a staring contest. Neither one of them blinked or looked away. She felt weak in the knees, but she didn't show it.  
  
The Slytherin Prince was sitting under a tree right across the lake from her. Loose, platinum blonde hair was blowing in the soft wind, giving him a godlike image.  
  
Two Eagle owls were perched on his shoulders, one on each. The one on his left was a stunning silver, and the one on his right was a glistening onyx. Elegantly spreading its wings, the silver one took flight in her direction, piercingly golden eyes fixed upon her.  
  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
Draco watched as Seraphim, his silver Eagle owl, took off towards the other side of the Lake. Reublain [a/n: it's pronounced 'roo-blen'), his other Eagle owl, did nothing to stop its mate. He looked at Hermio-Granger (that was too close, he warned himself), seeing that she was confused as well.  
  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
Hermione let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. The beautiful bird was coming closer, eyes fixed upon its target. She didn't know if she should run for it or stay and wait for whatever is in store for her. Hermione closed her eyes, awaiting the attack she thought she would be receiving.  
  
She could hear the flapping of the bird's wings and the wind brushing up against her face. This went on for a while until she felt a slight weight on her right shoulder. The Eagle owl cawed and rested its head upon hers.  
  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
Draco was shocked to see his purebred Eagle owl land on that mudbl- Granger's shoulder. What was it trying to do?  
  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
He was looking at her again. And she was looking at him. A smirk formed on his lips. She winced at that. What was he up to?  
  
[A/n: Here comes Ron and Harry.]  
  
"Hey! Hermione. Hermione!" Harry yelled.  
  
Hermione jumped and looked away from those entrancing silver eyes into the gazing green eyes of her best friend. She looked back, but found the owner of those loving eyes was gone.  
  
She looked back to Harry, Ron standing beside him. Both were looking at her in a strange way.  
  
"What?" she asked, utterly confused.  
  
"Hermione, is that your bird?" Ron finally asked.  
  
Hermione slapped her forehead. She completely forgot about Dra-Malfoy's Eagle owl. What should she tell them? That it was Drac-Malfoy's (too close, she told herself)?  
  
"Well, umm . . . I . . . ah . . . y-yes . . . I-it's m-mine" she lied.  
  
Harry and Ron looked at each other. They could tell she was hiding something from them, and they were going to find out.  
  
"O . . . kay . . ." Harry said slowly.  
  
"What's its name?" Ron asked, looking intently at Hermione.  
  
Oh no. She didn't know its name! Taking a quick glance at the silver bird on her shoulder, she was looking for a clue to its name. Something glinted and caught her eye. It was a name badge. 'Seraphim', it read on the front. 'Owned by: Draco Malfoy' was written on the back, but lucky for her, Harry and Ron couldn't see it.  
  
"Hello? I asked you a question, my dear Hermione," said Ron in mock voice. Harry was trying to hold in a chuckle but he sniggered a bit. Hermione bit her lip, and smiled.  
  
"It's name, Ronald?" she replied in the same tone. "Why, her name is Seraphim."  
  
The moment the name of Draco Malfoy's silver Eagle owl escaped her lips, it spread out it's wings and once more took to the air, as if to show off its beauty.  
  
After a few seconds, it perched itself back on Hermione's shoulder, giving a little caw and gently nipping affectionately on her ear.  
  
Hermione was shocked, but she didn't dare show it. She wasn't expecting that. Especially from a bird that belonged to . . . Dra . . . Mal . . . him.]  
  
"Well, Hermione," Ron started slowly. "Seraphim, huh?"  
  
Seraphim did nothing, not even look at him, when her name was called.  
  
"Yes." Hermione said. "Seraphim."  
  
This time, the beautiful silver bird made a motion to acknowledge Hermione.  
  
'Strange . . .' thought Ron. He noticed that the bird only moved when Hermione spoke its name, not when he did.  
  
"How come you didn't tell us earlier?" asked Harry, breaking the moment of silence.  
  
"Oh . . . about that . . . um well . . . you see . . . she . . . uh . . . I sent her off to deliver a message to my parents," she told them quickly. (Hermione, you are brilliant, she told herself)  
  
"Right . . ." said Ron. He and Harry looked at each other again. She was hiding something from them, but they still couldn't figure out what.  
  
Harry had been about to say something when a drawling voice from behind Hermione interrupted him.  
  
"If it isn't Potty and Weasel. Oh, and of course, Granger too," he said, looking at Hermione straight in the eyes. Cold gray ones replaced the loving silver eyes he showed her a while before. When she first turned around though, she thought she saw it flash in his eyes, but he must have quickly covered it up.  
  
"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry spat, grabbing Hermione by the arm and blocking her from Draco, who was looking her up and down.  
  
The Slytherin Prince merely smirked. He stepped in front of Harry. Ron immediately took a step forward, ready to back his friend up. It was quiet for a while, if you didn't count Seraphim calling to her mate. Lucky Ron and Harry were too busy staring down Malfoy to notice.  
  
"What do I want?" Draco sneered. He shot a glare at Hermione, who glared back. He was making her weak in the knees and she didn't like it one bit. His glare, surprisingly, held no malice in them. She didn't understand.  
  
"Answer me Malfoy!" Harry half shouted.  
  
"Temper temper, Potter." Draco spat. His staring contest with Hermi- Granger (damnit, he scolded himself) was over . . . for now.  
  
"I only want to get back into my common room, but unfortunately, you three," he cocked his head to them, sneering yet again, "are blocking the way."  
  
Harry pulled Hermione along with him as he and Ron stepped out of Malfoy's way. She winced at Harry's grip on her arm. He was hurting her.  
  
Draco took another look back at them, and smirked, aiming more at Hermione than Harry or Ron. They didn't catch it but Hermione did. She looked down and blushed, a small smile forming on her lips. Draco saw this and smirked again. With a swish of his cloak, he made his way into the castle.  
  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************************************************************  
  
DarkfireTails: Well? Review it please. I would really appreciate it if you did.  
  
This fic was inspired by Ceres Vesta's 'I Hate Everything About You'-It's really good, you MUST read it . . . PINOY PRIDE!!! And also by the song "I Hate Everything About You" by 3 Days Grace. I love that song almost as much as I love Draco. Maybe by one millimeter.  
  
N E wayz . . . See you in the next chapter. PINOY PRIDE!!!!! 


End file.
